Overview Our Analytical Ultracentrifugation (AUC) Core facility provides access to state of the art techniques for studying hydrodynamic properties of macromolecular complexes. Access to this facility will allow Center members and collaborators to characterize the properties of their macromolecular complexes, including shape, molecular weight, stoichiometry, association constants, and homogeneity.